The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention is in the technical field of mounting systems. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of mounting systems for selectively attaching items to a railing spindles or the like. The vast majority of fence or railing mounted hangers, such as planter hangers or bird feeders, are permanently mounted using screws, nails and/or bolts to attach items to handrails, spindles, or posts. Further, items that hang over handrails, such as planter boxes, will often scratch and create physical damage. Once these items are removed, the material is damaged due to the marks and holes left behind, and the material will require replacement or repair. Moreover, items that hang over the top of handrails will stop the handrail from being used as a handrail, thus blocking its intended purpose.